To You, From Me, With Love
by Twilight's newest Vamp
Summary: Another all human story featuring the Cullens. Alice and Jasper's romance. Not every story is a fairy tale...
1. Double My Heartache

-1**A/N Another all human story featuring the Cullens. . I know…everyone does them…but they're so much fun to write!!!!!!! JALICE!!! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing twilight related. **

**Chapter One**

**Double My Heartache**

**----------**

**APOV**

What a way to start a new school year. With a party. The college I was attending, with my new roommate Bella Swan, was throwing the biggest outside bash ever. Excited by the prospect of meeting new people, we had dressed in our finest. Accompanied by Bella's boyfriend, Edward, we had met up with my brother and his girlfriend.

The music was deafening, and Emmett's loud voice boomed as he picked me up and hugged me. As if he hadn't just seen me at home. He was a year older than me, starting his second year. His girlfriend, a tall Amazonian blonde, smiled at me warmly. I had known Rosalie for years. And Emmett had been with her for five years. He was ready to marry the girl.

Emmett set me down and kissed the top of my head. "So, how'd the move go?"

I smiled at my brother. "Good. Edward did most of the heavy lifting for us. We rearranged the layout."

Edward introduced himself to Emmett and Rosalie. Rose's eyes glazed over momentarily at the extreme handsomness of Edward, but she quickly snapped out of it. Her blue eyes drifted over to me, her frown deepening.

"How are you holding up, Al?"

I frowned. A subject had been touched that I didn't feel like touching. "I'm fine."

I saw Emmett exchange a glance with Rosalie, his hazel eyes worried. Rosalie didn't know when to give up though. "Well…I don't want to be the snitch…but you should know…he's miserable."

Emmett scoffed. "He damn well should be. Rose…he didn't even try."

Rose growled under her breath. The object of our conversation was Jasper, her half brother. The man I had dated for almost as long as Emmett and Rosalie…about 4 years. I felt myself getting upset, and tried to pull myself together. Bella placed a comforting hand on my arm. I had been talking to her since we had been assigned as roommates in May…so she knew the whole story.

I forced a smile on my face and pulled away from my circle of friends. "I'm going for a walk."

Emmett nodded, and made no attempt to stop me. He pinched Rosalie to stop her from saying something, and then…as if nothing was wrong…he and Edward started talking sports.

----------

Walking by myself, I drifted farther and farther away from the party. The campus had a cute little pond in the center, and I found myself there. Sitting in the grass, I pulled my knees up to my chin, and watched the ripples in the water.

The moonlight was casting its light over the water, and I felt oddly at peace. A tear slid down my face. I could feel it trace a path over my cheek and hit the corner of my lip. The saltiness surprised me. I hadn't cried in over three months.

And with that single tear, the floodgates opened, and I cried silent tears. Tears that, for the first time, were cried for the man I had let go to protect my own broken heart.

We had been inseparable. He had been a freshmen in high school when he had moved to our little town, his mother marrying Rosalie's father. I had been in eighth grade, and had developed the biggest crush on him. My freshman year, we had become the cutest couple. Even our parents had approved.

He had graduated, and had attended college a year before me. Everything had been okay, until my last semester in high school. He had stopped calling as often, had stopped coming to visit as much. And when we were together, he had seemed preoccupied. Like there was something big on his mind.

So…after a strained prom night, I had cut him loose. I remembered the shock on his face. His perfect features strained with surprise and grief. But he hadn't argued his case…he hadn't tried to change my mind. He had stood up, stroked my cheek one-last-time, and had left. My Jasper…my beautiful, strong Jazz…officially gone.

From Rose, I got updates…apparently Jasper had been pretty miserable these past few months. Almost as bad as I was.

I wiped a tear away from my cheek and sighed. Looking up I froze as I saw a figure approaching me. News bulletins flashed in my mind of young college girls getting raped and killed on campus. I cursed myself for being alone.

The figure stepped into the moonlight, and my world stopped. Jasper leaned against a tree, looking tired, his face concerned as he watched me with wary blue eyes.

I took a deep breath, surprised at how weak it sounded. "Jasper."

He approached me, sitting down a few feet from me. "Alice."

Well…that cleared up introductions. I mentally eye-rolled. "How have you been?"

He shot a sidelong glance at me. "How do you think I've been? My girlfriend of almost four years broke up with me over the summer."

I sighed. "You were changing." I hadn't counted on having this argument. Not so soon.

Jasper sighed too. "Damn it Alice! I was in college…what did you think was going on in my life? I had exams, studying. I had you to keep happy. Excuse me if I seemed a bit preoccupied."

I felt myself rallying against his anger. "Hey! I would have understood. But you just withdrew. Even at my PROM you seemed so preoccupied. Was it another girl?" My voice rose an octave.

And then he exploded. "Another girl?" His face mirrored the shock in his voice. "Do you honestly think that any other girl would be better than you, Alice? Fuck…I thought you knew me better." He ran a hand through long blond hair. "I fucking loved you! I still do. But you gave up on me. I was going to ask you to marry me, Alice. Marriage. And you thought I was with another girl? You're crazy." He stood up, clearly pissed off. "You were my life, Alice. And at your prom, I WAS preoccupied. But it wasn't about someone else. It was about you. I wanted YOU to be part of MY life, even more than you already were."

My tears started flowing as his words hit me. The knife in my heart turned. "Jasper…"

He held up a hand. "No. I'm not done. Were you really that suspicious of me?" He laughed; a short, rough sound. "You know…when I saw you today, I thought that maybe…just maybe…I could win you back." Jasper sighed again. "I was going to give you this…" He tossed a small box at me. "Now I see that it would have been a mistake."

And with that, he walked away, leaving me staring after him…box in hand, a dazed look on my face. I had just doubled my heartache. Curiosity killing me, I opened the box, and fresh sobs hit me as my heart shattered when I saw what was inside.

**TBC. What is in the box? I haven't decided yet .**


	2. Finding Myself

-1**A/N - All Alice's POV**

**Disclaimer-- I own nothing Twilight. BUT maybe you can catch my reference to certain passages in the books…If you can I'll be SOOO happy!!!**

…_And with that, he walked away, leaving me staring after him…box in hand, a dazed look on my face. Curiosity killing me, I opened the box, and fresh sobs hit me as my heart shattered when I saw what was inside._

**Chapter Two**

**Finding Myself**

I wasn't speaking to anyone. My heart had shattered, and I had truly lost the one thing in my life that shined. Hope was gone for me, and I wanted to spend my last week before classes started drowning in my own pity.

Bella was kind, and offered me what comfort she could. My brother was furious, and had declared a price on Jasper's head. But I knew it would mean nothing. They were best friends, and although Emmett may be upset, he knew Jasper would never intentionally destroy me.

I lay on my bed, facing the wall…it's dingy white color reminding me of an asylum. I was in my own personal asylum. My own personal hell. A yearbook from my junior year lay open next to me, momentarily forgotten, it's pictures blurred by my tears.

Page fifty four, senior memories from Jasper's graduating class. His read:

"Finally over, four years! Seniors!! To all my friends, I'll miss you. And to Alice…my precious Alice. I remember meeting you. You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time…I felt hope. I love you, my little Pixie."

I had been his. Jasper's little Pixie. His life, his love, his. And now…I was nothing. I was a black spot in his past, something he was probably trying to forget about.

I sat up and threw the yearbook against the wall with a frustrated scream. Bella jumped from where she had been reading on her bed. "Jesus! Alice…are you okay?"

I jumped off the bed, my hands balled into fists. "NO! I'm not. I'm confused, I'm sad, I'm tired, I'm frustrated…and damn it…I'm hungry!"

Bella smiled quietly and handed me a candy bar. "Dark chocolate, your favorite."

Thanking her, I sat down on my bed, quietly munching on the rich candy. She watched me closely, her brown eyes concerned. She was so beautiful, even if she didn't realize it. I was suddenly jealous of her. She had Edward…I had no one. But she had become a good friend of mine. A shield to the outside world. I had no right to be jealous.

Bella glanced at the box on my desk. The delicate black box, which had turned my world upside down. I hadn't opened it since…although Emmett had. Bella took a deep breath. "Don't mean to sound nosy…but what are your plans with that?"

She didn't refer to it by it's proper noun. And I was grateful. I shrugged. "I haven't decided yet. What do you suggest?"

Bella looked relieved that I was taking the topic well enough. Her next words were careful. "Honestly? I think you need to do some serious soul searching before you make a decision. Rosalie said Jasper is in a wicked mood. He hasn't spoken to anyone, he barely eats, and he looks like death warmed over. His depression is getting severe." I didn't want to hear that. I didn't want to know he was suffering as much as me. He didn't deserve the suffering I had caused.

I sighed. "It was my fault you know…" Bella's expression was instantly cautious. I held up my hand. "I turned him away because I grew jealous. I didn't take into account the fact that college had changed him…but his love for me had only grown stronger." A tear rolled down my cheek. "Bella? Have I lost him forever?"

She came over and hugged me, trying to ebb the inevitable flow of tears which had become such a common routine for me these past few days. "Oh, Alice…I don't think so. Your love goes deeper than that. Somehow, you'll find a way to make this all better. I'm sure of it."

I nodded and wiped my eyes dry. If I was going to make this work my way, then I had to start living again. That meant a shower, food, makeup…and maybe some therapeutic shopping. Bella had once again come through for me.

For the first time, a genuine smile crossed my lips. "Thank you, Bella. For everything."

Bella blushed, turning a scarlet shade. "Don't mention it." We hugged and I danced my way to the shower…formulating a plan on winning Jasper back.

-------

By the time I got out of the shower, my mind was clear, and I had an idea of what I was going to do. Dressing in my jeans and a forest green (Jasper's favorite color) shirt, I phoned the nearest floral store.

A woman on the other side answered. "Victoria's Flowers, how can I help you?"

Taking a deep breath, I gathered my courage. "Hi. I have an order to place, do you deliver?"

The woman answered quickly. "Oh yes. Almost anywhere. We're the nomadic flowershop, no distance is too far." She laughed at her own joke. Catchy…

I grinned. "Well…do I have an order for you."

Ten minutes later, business done, my credit card number given, I set out to start phase two. Grabbing the box off of my desk, I opened it, and mentally prepared myself. The diamonds twinkled at me, daring me to cry…as I had done when I had first seen then. And the massive ruby in the center shined brilliantly. But I rallied against it. This ring…Jasper had it right. It was everything I ever would have wanted…brilliance, shine, class…perfect. I slipped it back into the box, gently placing it in my purse.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "You know what you're doing?"

I grinned. "Finding myself."


	3. How Could I Forget?

-1**A/N-- ALICE in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.**

…_Bella raised an eyebrow. "You know what you're doing?"_

_I grinned. "Finding myself."_

**Chapter Three**

**How Could I Forget?**

I sat outside of Jasper's apartment, watching with anticipation. The truck from the flower shop pulled up, a handsome blonde man getting out of it. He knocked on the door, once…twice…three times. No answer. I knew Jasper was home. His black Mercedes was parked in the driveway. I got up and walked across the street, tapping the man on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir…maybe I can help?"

The man turned. His name was James, I had read his nametag. He smiled at me. "Do you know the man who lives here?"

I nodded. "Yup. Jasper Whitlock. I had the flowers delivered. We're kind of having some difficulties right now.

James smiled at me, his eyes appraising me. He obviously liked what he saw. "Well…that's a pity. Fine. You can deliver them. Good luck, girly." He handed me the giant vase filled with miniature roses. 365 of them…to be exact. I was so small they covered my entire upper half. He grinned and knocked on the door once more, before sprinting off to his truck and peeling out.

I heard Jasper grumbling on the other side of the door as it swung open. "What the hell?"

He couldn't see who I was behind all the roses. "Delivery for a mister Jasper Whitlock. You ARE Jasper, correct?"

He sounded confused. "I am…"

I bit my lip. "Well…they're kind of heavy. Where do you want them?"

He paused. "Come in…you can put them on the table." I walked past him…thankful I had a hat on. He was bare-chested, only in jeans. His intoxicating scent almost made me drop the flowers. I heard the door click behind me as he shut it. Setting down the roses on the kitchen table I took a deep breath and turned to face him.

His blue eyes widened in shock, and his lips parted. "Shit."

I leaned against the wall. "Hello, Jasper."

He blinked. "What are you doing here?"

Sighing I looked away from him, his apartment was a mess. "I wanted to talk to you, but I figured you wouldn't agree to meet me. So I had the flowers delivered, and I waited outside."

Jasper blew out a breath and sat down at the table, his jaw tight. "Well…you're here. Talk."

Ouch. He wasn't going to be easy. I sat down across from him. "I fucked up. Didn't I?" He nodded slightly, not saying a word. "Well…I was wrong, Jazz. I was stupid, and jealous…"

Again, he nodded. I frowned. "I thought I was protecting myself. But all I was really doing was hurting you. I miss you, Jasper." A tear welled up in the corner of my eye. "I haven't been the same since I said goodbye to you. And I count that as one of my stupider moments."

He didn't move.

I reached into my purse and pulled out the box. "You had this right. I love red. And diamonds are a girls best friend." I took a deep breath and stood up, pushing the box towards him. His eyes widened. "But if you can't forgive me now…and try to start again…well…then this would be better on someone else. I don't want to hurt you anymore Jazz."

I hurried to the door, slinging my purse over my shoulder. Just as I opened the door, he ran behind me, slamming it shut before I could get out. His strong arm held the door that I faced shut. I didn't want to turn and face him…so I waited…my back to him.

His deep voice made me shiver…he was close enough where I could feel him speak. "Alice…you tore me apart." He took a shaky breath. "I didn't know what to do when you turned me away. I had always figured you were the one. You did something I hadn't expected."

My tears started to fall, but I didn't move. He continued. "This summer has sucked without you. The sun isn't as warm, the beach is lonely…I can't even look at the moon anymore. That was our thing. Not mine. But ours." His hand released the door, gently spinning me to face him.

Jasper's face was tired, sad…completely distraught. "I never wanted to lose you, Alice. You know that? And the other day, when I saw you…I had this whole plan to win you back. And somehow…you turn the tables. I would NEVER cheat on you, Alice. Never."

He brushed a tear from my cheek. "You were my one and only."

I sighed, preparing myself for the big hurt. But it didn't come. Instead, his lips captured mine, a sweet and innocent kiss. But I could feel the raw emotions behind it. Passion, love, anger, sadness…all of him, connected to me. I felt, in that moment, what he felt.

Jasper released the kiss, blinking back his own tears. "So…I'm giving you the choice, Alice." He handed me the ring box back. "Wear it…be mine, accept my forgiveness. Or end this. Once. And. For. All."

The moment of truth had come. I felt my chest tighten at his words, felt my breathing stagger. His blue eyes held mine. Of course I wanted to wear it. Of course I wanted to be his. He was ready to forgive, I was ready to start all over. I had never known anyone but Jasper. He had been my first everything. My first kiss, my first lover, my first dance. He had taught me his way of life, just as I had taught him mine. We had gossiped like old friends, argued like an old married couple. We had been passionate. Together we were complete. Separate we were shells.

I made my decision. Standing on tiptoes, so I could reach his lips, I kissed him. "If you'll have me…I'll be yours. Forever."

Jasper smiled against my lips, wrapping his strong arms around me, holding me close as he finally cried. But his tears weren't in grief. They were in relief. We held each other, for a long time…just standing in the foyer.

Finally…when our tears had dried, he slipped the massive ring onto my tiny finger. Grinning, he kissed me again. "You'll always be mine. Through thick and thin."

I grinned back, basking in his love. "How could I forget?"

**TBC**


End file.
